


Starfleet Human Boys

by plotdog



Series: ds9 drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog





	Starfleet Human Boys

琦拉·娜瑞斯中校经过二号停泊港的时候分了一秒钟的神，瞥见了她的老友欧多治安官站在圆形舱门前的身影。他背着双手，紧绷绷地站成一根竹竿，可是脑袋却微微前倾，耷拉了下来。琦拉了解欧多，他会否认自己拥有沮丧的情绪，但此时的他确实经历着类似的感受，外加一丝熟悉的——如临大敌？这副模样的欧多可不多见，能让冷酷先生焦虑起来的人，她最多指出两三个。于是她走上前去，去关照一下局促不安的治安官。

看到琦拉朝他走了过来，欧多硬邦邦地转过身。“中校，”他的声音还是如往常一样，闷闷不乐的。

“治安官，”她点头致意，不知不觉地也把手背到了身后，“在等什么人吗？”

“的确，”欧多没有介意她的探问，“是罗珊娜·特洛伊大使夫人。”说完，他的嘴就抿成了一条细线，叫人说不准他不是在发脾气，但可以肯定，对于接下来的迎宾，他可一点儿也不待见。

琦拉瞧着他的模样，忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。她还记得那位热情的夫人上次来空间站时是怎么缠住欧多的，还记得欧多是怎么不情愿地被挽住胳膊，担负起节日舞伴的职责。

瞧着她的笑脸，欧多松开缠在后背的胳膊，端在了胸前。“相信我，中校，大使夫人多天之前通报来访消息的时候，就指名道姓地要求我负责她全程的接待。如果有别的选择，我宁愿将这项职务交给任何一位新来的少尉。”

虽然欧多嘴里说出的话苦巴巴的，但是琦拉知道特洛伊大使夫人在他心里还是有着很高的地位，是一名知己，不然他也不会听话地站在这里等她下船。“我明白你的苦衷，可你才是她在这座空间站上结识到的最好的朋友。”

“多么荣幸。”欧多干巴巴地回答到，“只希望这次的会议不会造成上次一样可怕的麻烦。”

想起特洛伊大使夫人上次在节日造访造成的灾难性混乱，琦拉的心里产生了一瞬间的惊恐，但随即又把这份顾虑甩开了。这是一次严肃的会谈，至少她自己是这么理解的。出于对伽马象限危机的顾虑，星际联邦决定将一部分接近边境的学术机构搬迁到更为安全的地界，包括学院的分部和一些生化实验室。贝塔佐作为接纳方的行星也派员参与其中，这就是特洛伊大使前来的原因。贝久没有派遣官员，仅仅作为会议的东道主，把接洽的事务都交付给了琦拉。

“等会谈一开始，我们都得忙得来不及去关心麻烦。”她安慰到。

“我倒是希望呢。”他闷闷地哼了一声，“我的直觉在隐隐地提醒我，别松懈了任何一丝警惕。这几天客流量变大许多，往来人员中躲藏小贼的几率也会变大；如果其中有任何一人危及大使们的人身安全，星际舰队就要想办法向外界解释了。”停顿片刻之后，他又看向琦拉头顶一寸的地方，“中校，你没有要接待的贝久同事吗，比如首相阁下？”

“沙卡？不，他不来。实际上，这次贝久只是提供了开会场所，我们还没有可以迁走的机构，地域上也不适合哪个机构迁过来，”她没注意到欧多表情的变化，“除非算上上次和卡达西合作的虫洞通讯实验——假如它成功了的话。”

“至少失败的后果是免除了额外的安全隐患，我可不乐意站上多出几个额外的卡达西人要我监视，一个盖瑞克已经是够大的消耗了。”

“也省的我在临时政府和卡达西之间斟旋。”她说得很轻松，心底却知道，错失了那一次合作，在日渐紧张的时局之下，以后很难再有类似的机会了。她看到了居民们对泽雅的态度，她听到了杜卡特野心勃勃的说辞，一旦崩掉制衡的弦，貌似和平的局面就会垮塌掉。这根弦并不结实，她能做的只有小心翼翼地呵护。

“相信我，应付一位贝塔佐大使不必应付一群杜卡特轻松，”正说着，停泊港圆形的舱门在欧多背后缓缓地打开了，琦拉甚至没机会打断欧多继续说下去，“尤其当你遇到的大使是特洛伊大使夫人这样一位……”　　

“一位怎么样的人？”欢快亲切的嗓音从通道里传了过来，“美丽？热情？富有爱心？”声音的主人跨下门口的台阶，鞋底的高跟清脆地磕在了地板上，也磕在了欧多紧绷的神经上。他转过身来，未等看清眼前的人，这位盛装的女士就（几乎）扑进了他的怀里。

“哦，欧多，你不知道，再次见到你，我有多么高兴！”她的脸终于从欧多的脸颊边上挪开，双手还搭在他的两侧肩膀上，“一知道有这么一场会议，我就知道，这又是见到你的时机了！”她深紫的发髻被盘得很高，随着每一句话的吐出，发卷都要打一会儿颤。

“大使夫人……”欧多维持着稳定的站姿，一边试图悄悄地把这个拥抱转化成搀手，“……同样很高兴见到你。这位是琦拉中校。”

“哦，”她这才注意到边上安静站着的中校，“琦拉中校。”她的眼神犹疑地转回到欧多脸上，“你们是不……”

“不是。大使夫人，本该接待您的就我一个，中校只是路过。”他把她往门口牵了几步，以免堵住后面的来客。看着大使夫人的表情重新变得欢喜起来，琦拉不知道他们说的是什么暗语，但总觉得自己的存在有点儿妨碍了他们热烈的交流——哪怕欧多只是在默默地承受。“欢迎来到本站，大使夫人。如果有什么需要我帮忙的，请不用客气。我先告辞了。”她微笑着点点头，转身朝门口走了过去。

琦拉的身影刚刚消失，欧多就警告似的对大使低声吼到，“不要探问我的私事，尤其是我和中校的事，尤其当她在场的时候，大使夫人。”　　

“天呐，欧多，我们说好了的，你该叫我罗珊娜。”她故作不高兴地推开欧多，掸了掸花边繁复的袖口，“再说了，我们可只是朋友啊，我哪来那么多心绪打听你的私人情感。”她转过身，对着现在人已经走空的通道喊了起来。“亲爱的！甜心！快点呀，来见见这位，我的老朋友！”

欧多有些纳闷地望着空荡荡的通道，直到拐弯处响起沉重又缓慢的步伐。这步伐，仿佛是一个年事已高的胖子在初冬的冰面上伛偻前行，小心翼翼，每一步都是踩下去的，生怕跌倒于是如此用力，生怕踩破才又如此谨慎。这么看来，罗珊娜的新“甜心”是一个和她年纪相仿的老人家了。

可是当那个黑影从幽暗的通道口现身时，情况却不是和他想象的一样。看似庞大的身影组成里有一半都是肩扛手提的行李箱，而剩下的一半——玉米穗似的金头发从地面升了起来，这位先生把箱子安放在了地上，如释重负地直起腰，抬起脸来。罗珊娜立马挽住了他的手。

这是一位年轻地球人的脸，满脸都是懵懂，加上一点疲惫。欧多看到了，他身上套着一套红色的星际舰队制服，领口钉着少尉军衔扣。他看着欧多，又瞧了一眼半趴在自己身上的大使夫人，看清她没有介绍的意思，于是自己伸出了手，“欧多治安官？我是丹尼·马科，阿波罗号的操作员。”他的语气里有种奇怪又熟悉的感觉，“我听大使夫人说过你——她一路上都在说你。”　　

“哦，拜托了，给我点面子，叫我罗珊娜！”大使夫人站直了，可还是紧紧地挽住年轻少尉的胳膊。

“罗珊娜，”马科少尉赶紧跟着念了一遍，“我已经把您送到这里了，如果没我什么事……”

“怎么会没你什么事？”她亲切地拍了拍年轻人的手背，“深空九站可是个非常有意思的景点。别企图骗我，阿波罗号要在这儿停泊到会议结束呢，别想趁机溜走！”

马科少尉一边听她说话，一边温驯地点头。他脸上挂着微笑，看着大使夫人，一会儿小心撇了一眼欧多。这下子欧多明白这种熟悉的感觉了——他自己被罗珊娜夫人逼近的时候，也会露出这种神情，只不过没法像眼前的年轻人一样，把紧张害怕裹在微笑中罢了。

出于同情，他赶紧插话进去。“罗珊娜，是不是该由我带您到客房去了？还是上次那间，你挑选的。”　

“好啊，那我就能自己认路了。丹尼，亲爱的，劳烦你再提一提行李，我们走。”她挥了挥手，可怜的年轻人只好又弯下腰，把几口盛满衣服和假发的箱子扛在了自己的背上，朝停泊港门口走去。大使夫人任由他先走，转过身来，对着欧多好言好语起来。

“欧多，我的好朋友，我和丹尼在来空间站的路上才认识起来，这还是我们建立关系最重要的几天。只好委屈你，留更多的时间给我们自己。太抱歉了，我还以为能有更多的时间和你相处。谁让爱情出现的总不是时候呢！”她想作出垂头丧气的模样，可深陷恋爱中的她怎么也遮不住满脸的熠熠光辉。

“谨听吩咐。”他揽着大使夫人，跟着马科少尉的步伐朝居住区走了过去。可刚走到开阔地，大使夫人就甩开了他，迈步赶上了少尉，关切地掏出手绢，替他擦起额头。不一会儿，两人就一转身消失在电梯口。

欧多站在原地，扶起了腰，若有所思地点了点头。如果罗珊娜的一腔热情总要向外撒泼，他宁愿被泼的人不是自己。看了看时间，欧多发现现在正是下午班次和夜晚班次的交替时间，也就是意味着正值居民们用饭的时间，同时也是以为着夸克酒吧即将迎来晚间的高峰。于是他拿定主意，气定神闲地朝着那个滋生犯罪的窝点踏步过去。今天去早点也挺好，夸克没准还没来得及窝藏某些不法商品呢。


End file.
